Bloodedge
Summary Bloodedge is a kirby who can no longer feel love for anyone. His parents were killed in front of him when he was a kid, and he said that he shall avenge them and go out on a big avenchur to solo all duh verses evar. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-C | 2-A | High 1-C | 0''' | '''Ocean Tier Name: Bloodedge Origin: Fuck your origins Age: Is the Supa-Hypa-Omni God of everything, therefore he's been alive since the concept of creation Gender: Obviously male, like, can you not tell? Oh wait, genders are irrelevant to my OC so why does it matter????????????????????????????????? Classification: Edgy Puffball of Doom Powers and Abilities: All but being a well-written character Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Meta Knight in the final battel against him) | Low Multiverse level (Solos Dragon Ball, but this is only fair because this is just his super form) | Multiverse level+ (Destroyed Nadin Daisuke who could destroy the whole Multiverse and recreate it, which is easily stated to have infinite dimensions numerous times only for the sake of making Bloodedge more powerful. Ripped off a part of Coldsteel the Hedgeheg's other ear in his Dank, Dark and Edgy Form) | High Complex Multiverse level (Killed Bill Cipher without making him enter his mind and then causing himself to destroy his own mind because he's too cool to follow logic) | True Infinity (Destroys Azathoth and TOAA without any effort, this is only fair because this is nearly his final form) | Ocean (Fought on par with Kirby Black (ScrewAttack) which caused seismic waves that could have potentially ripped apart all of fiction and existence) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Destroyed Meta Knight and was easily faster than him) | Infinite | Immeasurable | Omnipresent | Memetic (Could keep up with Kirby Black with no effort) Lifting Strength: Fuck your lifting strength Striking Strength: AP = Striking Strength therefore there's no need to type all of this Durability: AP = Durability obviously, like, DUH!!!!!!!! Stamina: Beyond Infinite. He's Bloodedge. Range: Beyond True Infinity (The seismic waves that were caused by Kirby Black and Bloodedge striking fists against each other nearly tore apart all of reality and fiction) Standard Equipment: The edgiest sword in existence that can cut anything Intelligence: VERY smart Key: Base | Super Form | Hyper Form | Ultra Form | Penultimate Form | Final Form (Fuck you he has a lot of forms) Others Notable Victories: All of DBZ All of DC Comics All of Marvel Comics All of Cthulhu Mythos Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) Coldsteel the Hedgeheg Really Edgy Meta Knight Meta Knight (SSBB) Wanked Goku (Wanked) 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Skodwarde The Almighty Spengbab Nadin Daisuke Saitama (Mythic) Shifuto (Wanked) Medlex (Exaggerated) Kirby (DeviantArt) Kirby (ScrewAttack) Sonic.exe (Wanked) Toonforce (Wanked and Exaggerated) Saitama (The TRUE profile) Saitama (Omni-God) All of My Hero Academia All of RWBY VS Battles Wiki FC/OC VS Battles Wiki Joke Battles Wiki Character Stats and Profiles Wiki Everyone who downplays him Everyone who wanks whoever he won against The concept of tiers The Crying Child The-One-Above-All Azathoth Ur mum lol xd ok fuck this he wins against literally everyone bcus he my oc!!!!111111 Notable Losses: None because he's bloodedge, only lose only to Mayron Legenrok, Jessica Ganbison and Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) Nah jk he still wins against them. ;) Inconclusive Matches: Kirby Black (ScrewAttack) (They both died during their fight against each other) Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Holy Shit the Edge Category:Edgy Category:Now that's edgy af Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Ocean Tier